


the Herald of andraste himself!

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Has Issues, Fenris Needs a Hug, Fenris in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Inquisitor Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Protective Fenris, Sassy Inquisitor, Solas Being Solas, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: Camille or simply "Cam" to his friends and broody lover one day disappeared only to appear in the ruins of what used to be the temple of sacred ashes with a glowing green left hand. Varric can't decide if he should feel happy, relieved or scared as hell because he is the one who needs to inform a certain Broody elf he has no idea where he might have gone...."I'm happy i don't have to do this in person".A Sequel to my DA:2 Story.... it's still a draft and i'm still playing the game so i'm thinking about making it an Origin/prequel side thing. I will include an introduction to my OC as I always do but i suck at drawing so i'm just going to borrow google pics as usual ( Lazy af butt and i won't lie~)





	1. Varric is legit shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the First Rift

Cam wakes up lying on the ground in a seemingly empty wasteland he stands and looks around and then spots a female figure made of white light at the top of a stone staircase.  
Far of in the distance. As the he climbs the staircase, he heard a weird gurgle behind him and when he looked over his shoulder there was a horde of giant spiders begin scuttling after him. "WHOA! whoa whoa Spider!!!!"  he quickly runs to the top of the stairs where the figure reaches out for him and when their hands touch there was bright light and then he was knocked out cold. 

At the Temple of Sacred Ashes some soldiers sees a person stepping out of nowhere, collapsing in front of them in the middle of the ruins. Later on Cam wakes up kneeling and manacled on the floor of a dungeon. Four guards stand ready with swords drawn. Cam's eyes are then drawn down to his hand and is startled as there is a green scar in his palm spitting out green light. " Ow ow ow! gosh that burns!" The door opens to reveal two women. and one of them grabbs Cam by the scruff of his neck to her hissing level.

Woman: “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” 

-::Cam's Pov::-

I returned her glare with my own " Who are you? Where am I! ". 

Woman: ****“ You don't fool me....Explain _this_!”. She roughly grabs my manacles and holds them up as the green scar flares to life again.  
I winched in pain “I… can’t.” However she didn't seem to approve of my answer as she circled me like a wolf.

Woman: “What do you mean, you can’t?“. I looked her right into her eyes "I only know that it hurt's! Not, how it got there.”  
Woman: “You’re lying!” She moves as if to strike me but the other woman stops her.

Woman 2: “We need him, Cassandra.” I scowled at them trying to be brave " So, what happens now?" The 2nd woman looked at me.  
Woman 2:“Do you remember what happened? How this began?”. i stopped to think....almost everything until now was mostly jumbled until I remembered something.

“I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?”. _or well.....it kinda looked like a woman?_ I thought silently.

Woman2: “A woman?”

Me: “She reached out to me, but then…then.” Cassandra interrupts with a sigh “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift.”

Leliana exits the cell ahead of us as Cassandra helps me up to my feet unlocking the manacles replacing them with ropes. " What did happen?" I asked.  
Cassandra: “It will be easier to show you.” Cassandra then leads me outside and I could see the sky or what was on it, a large green vortex.

Cassandra: “We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” I looked at her stunned and worried “An explosion can do that? And you claim I walked out...from that!?”

Cassandra: “yes. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.” The Anchor then flares, and I collapsed to the ground in pain.  
Cassandra bends down next to me: “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”  
Me: “You still think I did this? To myself!?”  
Cassandra: “Not intentionally.  _Something_  clearly went wrong.”  
Me: “And if I’m not responsible?”  
Cassandra: “Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”  
Me: "I understand....."  
Cassandra: " then you'll...." she looked at me in slight astonishment.  
Me: “I’ll do what I can..... whatever it takes.” 

Cassandra pulls me up by my feet and escorts me through a village overlooked by scowling villagers.

Cassandra: “They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

Soldiers open the gate at the edge of town as I almost stop dead in my tracks shocked Cassandra pulls out a dagger.  
Cassandra: “We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.”  
with a single snip did she cut the ropes around my wrists “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.”  
Cassandra: “Come. It is not far.”

Me: “Where are you taking me?”  
Cassandra: “Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”

* * *

We crossed a stone bridge giving me a brief glance of the causalities around us and at the end of the bridge two soldiers guard a large gate. Cassandra orders them to open it “Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!” The soldiers nod " Right away lady Cassandra!" The path turns to the left and goes up.

Along the path we pass by hastily made spiky barricades with soldiers brandishing swords behind them also other men run by, headed downhill.   
One shouts: “Maker, it’s the end of the world!” There is even corpse long since dead. At the top of the hill, the scar flares and i topple over to the ground in pain.   
Cassandra is not far away helping me up. “The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

I look at her “How  _did_  I survive the blast?” Cassandra gives me a look of pity: “They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

 

Soon the two of us nears a second bridge there are five soldiers and a wagon at the other end. As we start to cross, the bridge is hit by a meteor from the breach and collapses.  
Only I and Cassandra survived the tumble landing on the frozen river below. The Breach spits out another meteor. It hits the frozen river a short distance in front of Cassandra and a Shade forms in a pool of green light.

Cassandra: “Stay behind me!” Cassandra commands and attacks the Shade. A second Shade forms. I look around and find two daggers picking them up I look at the shade.  
" Deep breath Cam, remember what Isabella and Fenris taught you." i felt a harsh longing in my chest "..Fenris...." The shade launched and with a cry did i slash at it viciously with no skill or technique. rolling around it i jumped onto its back stabbing it over and over. until it collapsed with a shriek Casandra looked over at me as i stumbled back a few steps  “It’s over.” I then felt the sharp point of her blade on my back.

Cassandra: “Drop your weapon.  _Now_.”  
 **  
**Me: “All right. Have it your way.” I had little choice but to loosen my grip on the daggers.  
Cassandra: “Wait.” she removed her sword sheathing it “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” I turned to look at her.  
“I should remember that you agreed to come willingly here take these potions. Maker knows what we will face.”

 

After defeating various demons along the riverbed, Cassandra and the i begin climbing a steep staircase seems to have been cut into the side of the hill. There is a corpse at the foot of the staircase. Cassandra makes a face “We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.” I hurriedly follow after her: “Who’s fighting?”.

She stopps at the top: “You’ll see soon. We must help them.” we turn right and comes across a smaller rift demons and a few soldiers fighting there seemed to be others there as well.   
Mage Elf: “Quickly, before more come through!”  
we join into the fight and the demons are quickly subdued. and out of nowhere an elf grabs my left wrist and holds the scar up to the rift and the rift closes.  
I look at the elf dumbly “What did you do?”

Mage: “ _I_  did nothing. The credit is yours.”  
Me: “You mean this?” i look at the scar in my hand.

Mage: “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

Cassandra: “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

The mage nodded: “Possibly.” he then turned to me “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Familiar Dwarf out of nowhere: “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” **Wait...wait a sec, I know that voice!**

Varric approaches as I turned with a huge grin charging right at the unsuspecting dwarf "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome taga- What tha!?”  
I tackle him into a hug " Varric! Oh Varric! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Varric pry me of blinking dumbly " C-Cam?...I..I don't belive it?! Your here? But how? Andrastes knickers! Boy Where have you been all  this time!" the dwarf waddled in between scolding and cheering.   
I stopped jumping around " I don't really know...I can't remember..." Varric held my shoulders " it will be okay Cam, we'll get to that when all this is over."

Cassandra coughs catching our attention " Oh dear lady seeker, don't tell me you are getting a cold?" Varric winks at Cassandra, who scowls.  
Cassandra: " you two know eachother i assume?"   
I nodded: "Varric is my friend" I looked Varric with a sassy grin " I didn't know you hooked up with the chantry? won't Bianca be awfully jealous?"   
  
Mage:  _(Chuckles.)_ “Was that a serious question?”  
Varric: (Gasp) “No never!" he played. "Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.”  
Cassandra: “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.“  
Varric: “Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.”

Cassandra scowled: “Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

Varric: “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” Cassandra groaned and stomped off.  
The mage turned to me during their spat: “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.”  
Varric: “He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'”

 **** **  
**Me: “You seem to know a great deal about it all.”  
Cassandra: “Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters.”  
Solas: “Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

Me: “Then I owe you my thanks, My name is Camille but Cam works too.”  
Solas: “Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process.”  
 ****  
Me: “And what will you do once this is all over?”  
Solas: “One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not.”

Me: “That’s a commendable attitude.”  
Solas: “Merely a sensible one, although sense seems to be in short supply right now.” He turned to Cassandra “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

Cassandra: “Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

Varric: “Well, Bianca’s excited!”

Cassandra: “This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked.”

Solas: “We must move quickly.”

Cassandra, Varric, Solas, and the i begin climbing down through the rubble in our evolving quest.

 

  
  


 

 

 

 


	2. Varric is legit shocked

**Name: Camille**  
**Nickname: Cam**  
**Titel: Herald of Andraste**  
**Age: 27**  
**Race: Human**  
**Class: Rouge (Dual wielder)**

 ** History **  
**Before walking out from the fade with a glowing hand, Cam lived in Kirkwall and is a close friend of Varric and Garret Hawke and is Fenris lover and fiance** **. They saved him from some Tal-vashoth brutes at sundermounts shores, he has proven himself to be a good and strong willed person.**

**He quickly gained the responsibilities of cooking and somewhat adapted a motherly role within the group. Often getting teased for his dragon-wife like tendencies. jokes aside though Despite his brash and somewhat strict demeanor he was a cherished part of the group despite having no combat skills.**

 

 **Look's like : Prefers to dress practically yet also elegantly. He is not the tallest in the group but has a nice body type and a youth full face. Golden eyes, exotic and smooth skin, Dark unruly hair once kept in a messy ponytail has now been is cut short to make fighting and aiming easier. **  
**While out on missions he wears the latest rouge armour Harritt crafts him.**

 **Personality**  
**Sassy, confidential and noble, he is more like Cassandra brash and impulsive preferring to act than wait things out. Not to say he isn't kind or loyal, no no no he can be very friendly and well meaning. But the closer you are the more he will boss you around.**


	3. Explanations

Cam was sitting on a box next Varric by a fire a lot of things had to be sorted out after all.   
After calming the breach  to the point were it wasn't spreading or hurting Cam's hand. Leliana and Cassandra seemed pleased with the process so far so that allowed Varric and Cam some time to switch news. That is to say was news mostly from Varric.  
  
**-:Cam's Pov:-**  
Varric: " one whole year....and i find you in the midst of something unbelievable" He looked at me with a grim look  
           "So tell me Cam, How did you end up here?  everyone has been looking ever since you disappeared....Fenris, well..."   
  
 " You know what became of him??? How is he!?" I looked up eagerly Varric looked a bit sad.  
Varric: " He's crushed....Hawke told me that when news reached him, Fenris and Isabela they could find nothing but rubble and a lot of blood.".

I walk back and forward clutching my fingers in disbelief before simply slumping back down on the small crate "It all seem so unreal...i can't belive it... a whole year?...Where is he now?"   
Varric: " I lost track four months ago, last I heard he was still out there looking...He is blaming himself you know."   
I almost felt like crying " But it's not his fault! ...I...If only i could remember what happened, it's all so messed up." Varric rubbed my shoulder in comfort  
"I must find him....Varric we'll find him right?" Varric smiled in comfort speaking up.  
"sure we will, Broody is a tough cookie I'll bet ten sovereigns on that he'll come charging as soon as words reaches him".

Taking a deep breath i smack my cheeks in determination, only sitting here and feeling sorry for myself wouldn't help me. " Thank's Varric" I smile at the dwarf.  
Varric nods and we both spot Cassandra walking up to us Varric grinned " Well champ, there goes our recces" 

* * *

 

Day's turned to week's and Week's into Months and Haven was growing on me especially my new companions, The Chantry and Templar's still refused to aid us but we still had the offer from the mages and as things where looking I knew a decision would have to be made sooner or later. There was no words of Hawk or Fenris though Varric was quick with any updates Hawk was as far as we knew under the grid. Busing myself with the various quests of the inquisition kinda helped the longing and uneasiness.  
I couldn't tell Varric or the others but recently some of my memories were resurfacing in shape of nightmares and faint murmurs, making me wake nauseous and terrified.  
like a dark singing chant filled with the voices of battle and dread, just a humming at most a constant murmur.

I look up from the tacky doodles i'd drawn into the hinterlands muddy terrain Sera was not far off being scolded by Cassandra for something silly no doubt, Vivienne was away in the distance looking at various trinkets being sold by a crossroads merchant. Iron Bull was not far from me next to  Blackwall our newest recruit and a rumored grey warden.  
The lot of us were awaiting a cart arranged to carry us to the edges of the vast lands, Varric was back at Haven nursing a cold assisted by Solas luckily Bianca was there for company. 

" Ah-ha! Finally we can get going." Bull's voiced boomed making all of us urge back to the cart that was finally being fastened to two mules, The farmer smiled in apology as he accepted the payment. " So who's calling shot gun?" I asked with a grin climbing up behind the reigns as Cassandra looked at me in disapproval. " This is not a Sunday's trip to the church Herald." Blackwall took the reigns shooing me aside " Now now seeker, let's set out before dark shall we?". She nodded and climbed into the cart pleased or not.  
The small cart brought us out from the crossroads and into the wild lands filled with dragons and hostile dangers. Randomly entertained by various banters and disbelieving stories from Bull and Sera.

As the wagon rolled onward i begun thinking back on one of the conversations i had had with Varric before leaving to explore.  
Varric: “Need something Cam?” he asked as i approached him dressed in my new set of armour my hair cut short enough to keep of my face.  
stopping infront of him I asked  “Can I ask you something, Varric?" Varric laughed amused.  
Varric: “You want to talk about me? I’m flattered. Also, inclined toward extravagant lies.” I pouted slightly "Not that kind of question Varric! gosh...sometimes your worse than Hawke!" 

The dwarf only smiled as i continued “How do you and Cassandra know each other?”  
Varric: “You were there when the Kirkwall Chantry was being destroyed, After Anders fled and Hawke followed, _-not that i would ever understand what he sees in blonde_. The Seeker had questions about that, and I had answers.”

Me: "I'll take it they were on the extravagant side?" I changed my stance slightly.  
Varric: " you now me always ready to tell a tale or two, so what did you wan't to ask about?"   
Me: "That red crystal from the temple, you called it red lyrium...Fenris told me about what happened in the deep roads. Is it the same type of lyrium?"   
Varric nodded grimly: " you were lucky you never got to see that mess, but yes it is the same lyrium. It messes with your head makes you rotten."   
Me: " Then we must make sure it dosent end up in the wrong hands."   
Varric: " I agree, maker knows what will happen if a mage or Templar get a hold of it."  

I was jolted from my thoughts when we rolled into an ambush of mages and templars fighting nearly killing one of the mules.   
The rest of the evening (after the fight that is) we spent the night camping alongside a calm riverbed, I stood by the river holding a satchel it's waterskin filled with cold fresh water. I briefly noticed my reflection in the water surrounding behind me was the vast dark of space and stars. sinking closer to the surface i observed myself removing my hood. Looking at myself now i could hardly recognize anything, dressed in tight clothing and extravagant robes....touching my hair now cut, something i had done in frustration during one of my practice sessions with Cassandra, Cullen and Sera. ( with Sera mostly laughing and doing nothing).   
I missed my hair though! why did i cut it!? stupid me....." well it'll grow back again i guess...."  I looked up at the stars enjoying the wind.   
"Fenris....I'm looking for you so don't give up....keep looking."  

* * *

  **(After Redcliff time travel incident)**

Dorian was a different type of fellow.

Granted  a lot of pepole disliked him simply for being a tevinter mage and I wondered in humor what Fenris reaction would be like meeting an actual " _good magister_ ".  
Dorian and I quickly became close friends of sorts, partly because he saved my life from a crazed tevinter mage who wanted to erase me from time completely, that was only partly. He was also a source of wit and harmless flirting. Really, Dorian loved chatting as much as he loved criticising the inquisitions horrible choice of fashion.  
If I really had to label our relation i'd say it was more brotherly. There was a sense of familiarity faint as it was all the stories and descriptions Fenris had relayed down to the cursing and random miss translations. Sure Dorian being an Altus and not a slave changed the perspectives a lot but he wasn't a cruel person so I found no hate for him.

oh yeah....he knew about my past in kirkwall and I may or may have told him of Fenris and under immense teasing and witty probing about our relationship.  
Dorian was a good listener, A terrifyingly hilarious source of fun, A good friend and partner in time.

* * *

**(Past the fall of Haven and before the discovery of Skyhold)**

It was Cold.....No, Fuck that it was beyond freezing.

I was alive I had actually survived a half mountain of falling snow, stunning Corypheus siege of Haven by burring it in meters of rocks and powdered ice.  
But doing so I had lost sight of the others and where i was supposed to go next..... I didn't think much on this part of the plan, guessing i would most likely died then and there.  
" A Fire?!" I noticed a heap of cold embers and further ahead a heap of trees and broken carts left for the harsh environment.   
Looking through the broken splinters for anything to use i happened upon some cotton and liquor, more precisely one of Bull's bottles.  
"Heh....aha ha ha ha......Cotton and booze?"  

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**"IT'S SO FUCKING COLD!!!"**   
I yell out while trudging trough the storm of wind and insane amount of snow. The booze had helped me quiet a bit... _(Not really it only made me drunk_ ) I had no idea how far i have been walking but when i had taken the last swig of  the last bottle morning had crept over the sky bathing the snowy winter land in morning light. Also after some struggling i had finally made some progress. In the shape of a lone baby Bronto, "AH! a BABY....uh.....Bison! a BAY BAE BISON!" I struggled over to the groaning calf and as soon as it noticed me it instantly trudged up to me letting me approach it and with little hesitation i quickly huddled close for warmth while showering the calf with praises only a drunk person could and after i was done me and the Bronto calf dubbed Bison Jr trudged on trying our best to survive the harsh climate. luckily for the calf it could feast on the growing pines sticking up from the snow and it's insanely thick crust.

The sun stood tall in the sky as I tied some scarves around my and Bison Jr face, the snow was so bright it was blinding, I was relieved the wolfs from last night had gone silent it probably ment they were sleeping or very far away.   
"Well Bison... I wonder if we will ever find the others, at this speed i will be happy just to get off this mountain all together."  Bison looked at my while chewing pine before huffing in response. I sighed a bit rejected however i started to think about the others and if they had made it out alright.   
"They are alright.... they got Cullen, Cassandra and Lelianna to lead them, I look behind me back at where the remains of Haven was... Not wanting to think about those who didn't make it.... those templars led astray by that giant lyrium tyrant. 

"Fenris... I wonder what you are doing right now, do you still think of me?... ..."  The danger of silence or lack of company (Bison Jr is not being excluded here. it's just that a Bronto only groans or moo....) Mad his heart wander yet again. His longing was cut short with the forming dark cloud ahead making me furrow my eyebrows in deep concern.  
"A snowstorm?" 

* * *

 "LOOK! there  he is!" That was a man's voice.... but who's ?

"Thank the maker!"  Cassandra? ... I try focusing my sight while struggling to advance. Bison Jr kept close to my side now the only source of warmth i had.  
The voices hurries closer and i can finally make out a small party led by two familiar figures i stopp just as they reach me and the calf.

"Cassandra?..... and Cullen? you... you made it!" 

My voice is stuttering and sharp each word and gulp of air burned my throat badly.  
"You are alive! you made it." Cassandra helped steady me as i lost footing completely "Y-yeah, some..how." The  world grew dark and all sound left me after that.  
I woke up hours later under the care of Mother Giselle, I learned my friends had branched out to look for me and it had been days since Cassandra and Cullen picked me and Bison Jr up. "Thee has been few stragglers.... few survivors.. But as what remained of the inquisition wandered the following had slowly risen by a few hundred. pepole who had heard the news of Haven and the Herald's infamous stand against Corypheus. They all felt the safest under the banner of the Herald and the inquisition. 

* * *

 

** #At Skyhold# **

Skyhold was amazing! utterly magical.... but very much in the sate of heavy renovation and fortification, Nothing Cullen was not, not trying to change. The newly appointed head commander was working tirelessly to make Skyhold safer than fort Knox. Cassandra had taken a step back but actively trained herself and the growing troops for upcoming battles. 

Josephine was head over heals drowned in all kinds of paperwork and typical ambassador duties while Lelianna had retired as the spymaster far above in the upper rooms in the library overlooking the growing network and contacts. it wasn't far from looking like a real movement, gaining favor and interest throughout Thedas.   
I left my new bedchamber walking down various grand cases before landing in the large reception hall where a large throne stood infront of a large set of decorated glas windows. At the moment's that throne lacked the two ceremonial guards meaning there was no trials to be held at the moment, I smiled and walked towards the iconic fireplace by the grand doors where I usually sat either drawing or reading away. 

I stopped in slight surprise as i saw a familiar face warming up infront of it. "Varric!" I hurried up to greet him, the dwarf smiled and turned around "Cam!... There you are let me look at ya" I was almost jumping with glee happy the last of my friends had arrived. "Ah. look at you and here i thought the famous Inquisitor would have outgrown his doting side." I laughed like i was caught red handed with  something off limits. "Hehe... well, at this point i'm too involved to just walk away," looking around making sure what he was going to say was not going to be over heard I leaned forward whispering " _Tbh i miss Kirkwall!_ "  Varric knowingly nodded.

"Not surprised, by the way you mind taking a walk with me? There is someone i want you to meet before Cassandra meet them."   
I blinked at Varric's sudden seriousness but innocently nod my head, since it's Varric there was nothing to mistrust.

* * *

 

**#Outside#**

The two of us turned to walk outside right at the second when a large commotion was heard from outside and both me and Varric blinked in confusion looking at eachother.  
Then we both jumped as the doors flew open by a large kick "WHERE IS HE??? WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HIM?!" I froze in disbelief.   
Varric face palmed as his plan of secrecy had foiled before it could even unfold. There on the front steps dressed in a warriors armour fit for a wanderer wrapped in raggs and equally shaggy stormed ... " **F-Fenris?,,,** "   

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
